Results of Violence
by proud.to.be.a.twin98
Summary: AU ending to the war. One shot. So many things unexplained...


I don't know. I really don't. This just sort of, happened.

Disclaimer:Don't own Transformers.

The roar of a large crowd of different races. Growls and shouts of protest all around him. Chains on his wrists and ankles and around his intake. Weapons offline. Communication systems gone. All sensors but visual offline. Matrix gone. Bonds with his cohort gone.

Optimus Prime opened his optics and looked around him with an expression of pure anger. He was in some kind of cage, high in the air, Megatron across from him and beings all around them that he recognized as leaders in other civil wars that had ravaged across the universe. Done below them were millions of organisms, so far away he could barely see them individually. He could hear them though, their unanimous shouts of anger at the beings high above them that had caused so much suffering. And in the middle, on a high pedestal, there they were.

The Galactic Council.

A self appointed council of the strongest beings throughout the known universe that were practically immortal. It was a running joke they called themselves the /Galatic/ Council to make up for their massive egos. Their favourite pass time was hunting down the races that may be perceived as a threat to their power. Their people were the wealthy, the corrupt, who would follow anyone with a list for violence and suffering. They were entertained by Gladiator arenas and matches that made Kaon at its worse seem like paradise.

And it was obvious they were demanding justice for what /they/ had done. Precious. Just precious.

One of the Council Members, Diamond, stood up and the crowd hushed in a moment, as did the beings above them, frightened for the consequences of speaking out of turn.

"My honourable people!" The Aquatic Princess called out in the neutral language all beings were required to learn along with their own planet's. One of the leaders snorted and all the others cringed away at his and his counterpart's screams as enough energy surged through them both to offline the toughest sentients.

"We have gathered for the trial of the biggest tyrants in the universe around us! We have found a punishment worthy of their misconduct!" There crowd started to murder excitedly but with a sharply raised arm straight up into their air all was quiet once more.

"The punishment will be forced Bonding of life energies with a fellow FORMER leader randomly selected from either side!"

Optimus no longer heard there crowd as his optics snapped up to his brother. For these first time in thousands of vorns he opened his side of them bond.

~I pray it is you, my beloved brother. I have been cleaned of my sickness, I now see what I caused. However, I get the distinct feeling this is no /random/ draw. If I do not see you again, know that I love you and look forward to seeing you in Unicron's Pit~ Optimus felt coolant try to we'll up in his optics as he realized his dear twin spoke the truth.

~I forgive you, my other half. You have my love as well, and the time we will be united in the Well cannot come quick enough for I fear you are correct~ Megatron visibly flinched at Optimus' confidence that they will, indeed, be in the Well and his forgiveness.

They both looked downward when they realized something was changing once more and saw another Council Member standing to speak. Brinkell, the Champion of the Lava Giants.

"We will start by listing off the filth of our beautiful home!" The huge pompous dragon like male called to the adoring crowds. He pointed upwards with a flourish.

"Danca and Triton! The couple in charge of Weapons and Warfare on Whitera! Glycrin and Tirup! The Princes of Kore!" Optimus simply tuned out the rest, assuming he already knew all of them.

Except they skipped them. The Lava Giant skipped their destinations which caused both brothers to panic inside though they somehow managed to force a calm exterior. Then, after the names of the two now deceased leaders had been announced, Brinkell raised his hand for complete silence, having let the crowd getting more and more fired up with each name.

"The best has been saved for last, my beloved people! The two tyrants that have caused the most damage, that have caused damage not only here but also in the spirit realm! I give you," He paused for dramatic effect as the people far below hung on his every word.

"Twin brothers, Megatronus and Optimus the former ruling Dyad of Cybertron!" He dragged out the name of their home in an almost teasing tone as suddenly their cages jolted and we're lowered down below the others to show just where they were.

The people below and in the cages around them started to literally snarl, snap, and hiss at the two brothers. Optimus looked around in slight shock then saw his brother's optics harden and knew his did as well. They both nodded their helms, then simultaneously let out the wall trembling metallic yell their people were known for. The whole place went deathly still. They all looked to the Council to see what their reaction was.

They started laughing. They were laughing. All of them.

"You think /that/ will save you from your fate!? Your punishment!? Death, is too good for the two of you." Brinkell spat out the last word as the people erupted once more. Again, a limb raised.

"As such! As such, we will start with them." He stopped and turned to his fellow members to his left him and on cue the tall green female in the middle of them gracefully stood, the leader of the Council. Galatea. She was feared throughout the universe for her power and was said to have been the God's first and only thing they had created all together.

"Megatron and Nightwing!" Megatron stilled in shock and horror. Nightwing was the daughter of King Drine. The Galaxy under his rule was one of organic creatures their size filled with nothing but pleasurers and bounty hunters. Nightwing was the most accomplished in the known universe in both areas. Optimus could hear her snarl as her cage was brought down beside Megatron's, adjacent to Optimus'.

~Brother, do not watch~ He heard his brother plead and he knew he would have to obey.

Their cages now hooked together the bars connecting them collapsed into the ones on the side and the chains holding them fell away. Nightwing gave a battle cry and went to attack the large Cybertronian across from her but was stopped as the bars suddenly snapped back together.

"Nightwing, dear, please look behind you. " She said it with sickening sweetness and yet somehow made it carry to all the people below and above.

Optimus suddenly realized his brother had simply stayed rooted to the spot and turned to find out why. And wished he hadn't.

They were image captures, of the small planet Drift. A peaceful race that had never gotten involved in any conflict. Destroyed. Scorched. Dark long burn marks along the surface the only way to discern it was more then a large moon. The bold letters at the bottom the only indicator it was that actual planet. Had been, that planet.

"Think of your Galaxy, young one." The fact Galatea use the tone meant for a Creator made it that much more horrific. Nightwing swung back around to face Megatron as the bars folded back. He gave a single nod.

They approached each other and Megatron folded back his chest plates while did the same with her skin. Optimus turned away with a barely controlled sob as his brother sent one last message.

~Stay strong Orion. I love you.~

When the crowd had died an eternity later and he could no longer feel his brother, he looked up.

Just in time to see the two beings vanish.


End file.
